


Maru对我没性趣怎么办

by shortykee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortykee/pseuds/shortykee
Summary: 纯情小处男学弟和闷骚小处男学长的青涩爱情





	Maru对我没性趣怎么办

“小渋，按一下电源键，看这回成功了没呀？”  
丸山隆平捣鼓着电视信号接口，冲笔记本电脑扬扬下巴，示意着安静地坐在一边的渋谷昴。  
   
“啊？……啊，好……”  
渋谷切换掉发呆模式跳下床。  
赤脚踩在酒店的木地板微微有点凉，渋谷上身穿着长袖线衣下身却只穿了宽松短裤，团身窝在电视柜旁边的椅子上，两只脚不自觉地交替摩挲着脚面；瘦削的下巴抵着膝盖，指尖轻点电源键，看到电脑屏幕亮起丸山拍摄的风景图片，电视却仍是死气沉沉的蓝屏。  
   
“怎么搞的啊……”  
丸山凑上前去拨开杂乱的数据线查看接口上的标注：“嗯？…原来我插错地方了……”  
“可恶，好紧啊拔不出来……”  
   
渋谷瞟了眼沉浸在自己世界中的丸山，本能地想开点有色玩笑但终究还是仅仅咽了口唾液，忍着什么也没说。  
   
   
预报今天有雨，窗外阴沉得让人恍惚了时间。渋谷趴回床上从枕头下面摸出手机，屏幕上显示着16：15。  
一觉睡到11点半，两人迷迷糊糊点了外卖，吃完大概下午两点多，丸山处理掉外卖餐盒之后就开始折腾那几根破线。  
   
“昨晚小渋不是说电脑屏幕看的不舒服嘛。”  
对上了自己疑惑的目光，丸山笑眯眯地解释。  
   
   
好嘛，一下修了俩小时。期间发现有几条还是坏的，居然还不死心拜托酒店服务员跑上跑下换了新的。  
   
怎么这么笨啊？线也接不好，话也听不懂！  
早知道这样我就说看任何东西眼睛都不舒服了！  
难得的同居生活，谁要等你搞这些破烂玩意儿！  
   
渋谷轻轻叹了口气，几乎微不可闻，结果丸山还是望了过来：“小渋？”  
   
“嗯？”渋谷一个激灵坐直身体。  
   
“怎么啦？……啊！”看到恋人状况不对，丸山下意识走向渋谷，却被脚下杂乱的电线差点绊倒，幸而渋谷冲过去扶稳他，要不然电视估计也能给拽下来了。  
   
渋谷的太阳穴突突地跳，嘴唇张合翕动仍然什么也说不出口，放弃般地拍拍丸山厚实的肩膀，走到沙发旁背对着丸山套上牛仔裤：“你先弄着，我去买两瓶啤酒。”  
说完转过身系好了腰间的那颗金属纽扣，冲丸山微微仰了仰下巴，拎上外套出了房门。  
   
   
站在酒店门口，渋谷又发起了呆。

前天是他的毕业典礼。而比他小两岁、低一届、交往两年半的男友丸山隆平，在典礼结束后，首次提出了想和他在酒店住几天的要求。  
   
“好啊。”

似乎母亲好像很早之前就有说过些什么安排，但渋谷选择把所有事抛在脑后，在丸山话音未落时便稍显急切地给了答复。  
   
在一起去酒店的路上，他还因幻想到接下来会发生的事而骚得脸颊热烫，甚至还想过血气方刚的青年说不定一进门就忍不住扑向自己，或在自己洗澡时就忍不住冲进浴室做点什么。  
脑内走向愈发下流，下身竟有些蠢蠢欲动，渋谷害羞地别过头不敢与身边清秀挺拔、青涩中还带着一身正气的丸山对视。  
   
可谁成想等待他的只有浅尝辄止的亲吻和发乎于情止于礼的拥抱。  
一共就住四天三夜，已经看了两晚无聊的电影，今晚看起来也不会成为例外。  
   
然后等到明天中午12点，他们的第一次，或许也是最后一次的同居生活，就结束了。  
   
他谈的是初中生恋爱吗？  
自己的期待真成笑话了啊！渋谷苦笑。  
   
悠悠地迈着步子，目睹来来往往的路人穿梭在熙熙攘攘的街道徘徊于形形色色的店铺。  
他们是否也会有着这样的苦恼呢？  
他们会怎么做呢？  
   
越想越烦。渋谷双手插兜心情复杂地煽动着衣服，突然感到胸前好像有一盒什么东西，打开内侧口袋，看到是来参加他毕业典礼的亲友横山裕塞的香烟。  
   
哼，亏他担心烟味影响了丸山的心情，还特意将yoko送他的香烟给藏到里兜去了！  
   
渋谷觉得自己委屈得要命，背过来往人流，掏出手机翻到联系人列表点了横山的号码就拨了过去，也无所谓讲的话题被亲友听了丢不丢人，刚刚接通，不等横山发声，渋谷便任性地小声对着话筒叫喊道：  
   
“Maru对我没性趣怎么办！”  
   
   
“啥啥啥？没兴趣？”横山那头传来一阵刺耳的急刹车的噪音：“……喔喔是没‘性’趣？那没事啊，干着干着就来感觉了。”  
   
“……”  
渋谷顿时冷静下来。  
   
“很舒服的，让他不要害怕。”  
   
“……”  
   
没想到横山直接就带入了“攻”的角色，而渋谷也发现他居然一直以来都默认了自己是“下面”的那个。并且再一次意识到自己想被丸山抱的心情有多么强烈，怕是早就已经把自己当作丸山的“女朋友”了吧！  
不过，渋谷倒没觉得有什么。喜欢就是喜欢了，作为“男朋友”还是“女朋友”都不重要，况且他也有丸山并没有把他当作女人看待的自信。  
而且照目前的状况看，丸山很可能压根就没把他当作一个可以交配的对象了。  
   
渋谷有些丧气。  
   
哎，要想求点小伎俩，估计找横山的恋人村上信五咨询一下更有效。  
渋谷点燃一支烟，问道：“Hina在干嘛呢？”  
   
“他快下班了，我正在去接他的路上，嘿嘿，给他个惊喜。好容易说通他少陪社长喝酒，他答应我今晚会乖乖在家看综艺。”  
   
“这不刚入职，干嘛不让他去应酬。”渋谷吐着烟圈，漫不经心地应和。镶在耳钉上的黑曜石反射着来往车辆照过来的灯光。  
   
“哎呀他太拼命啦！hina身体又不好，再加上我觉得那个社长看hina的眼神色眯眯的……”  
   
“……你以为都跟你似的。”  
   
“反正今天可算逮着机会带他去看我找的房子啦。”  
   
要同居了吗？真好。  
他们三人在高中时期的感情是出了名的铁，但只有渋谷知道横山和村上不是普通朋友关系。毕业时为了让家道中落的村上安心升学，横山说自己不喜欢念书，选择了直接工作，承担了村上的学费。横山身材高挑模样俊俏人又肯吃苦，颇得老板赏识，受其指点考了些资格证，很快当上了部门经理，几年下来居然攒够了买房子的钱。  
   
如愿以偿了啊，能和喜欢的人生活在一起。  
渋谷回忆起他俩的经历，窝心的感觉催得他眼眶发热。  
   
“呦，买房啦！等安顿好了可别忘了也让我去见识见识横山老板找的是什么好地方！”  
   
渋谷轻描淡写地调侃，两人谈笑几句便挂了电话。  
   
   
当初渋谷孑然一身无欲无求，只觉得高中毕业的那会笼罩在村上与横山上空的忧郁和迷茫皆源于村上家突发的变故。  
如今他大学毕业了，他有了丸山隆平，才明白在这人生的漫漫进程中，一旦牵扯到另一个人，那么接下来每一个原本只属于自己的不起眼的转折，都会成为二人感情上举足轻重的试炼。  
   
想拥有丸山啊，想让丸山拥有自己。想用彼此的身体偷偷定下一个契约，毕竟又有谁知道以后会发生什么呢。  
   
尼古丁的苦涩弥漫整个口腔，顺着气管毒害着他的肺叶。  
由于丸山不喜欢烟味，在他们交往的这两年半里，渋谷抽烟的频率越来越低，甚至时常忘记自己其实是有烟瘾的。  
眼前熟悉的烟雾萦绕，也不知此时的大脑是变得迷糊还是清楚。  
   
没性趣等于不够喜欢，不够喜欢等于即将分手。  
渋谷目前全部的心思都只能用于反复演绎这个恼人的公式上。明知推演有误，可他就是忍不住要嗔怪起恋人的薄情了。  
   
丸山隆平到底在想什么呀！明明自己都为他做了这么多了。  
渋谷抽了抽鼻子，拨通了村上的电话。  
   
   
“……啥？你指的是京都来的那小子吗！？看我说什么来着，他们京都人就是作得很！这么事儿干嘛要来大阪啊！一辈子呆在他们京都不就好了！整天唧唧歪歪唧唧歪歪……”  
   
“Hina！我在问你正事！”渋谷努力克制音量。  
   
“什么正事啊？喔，对你没性欲是吧。”  
   
“嗯…”  
   
“嗨呀那你问他啊！你问他‘你不想做爱吗’，问他想不想啊！”  
   
“……”  
这俩人就是这么过日子的吗？  
   
“喂？subaru？听得到吗？说话呀！”耳边传来村上急躁的声音。  
   
“呃，你说。”渋谷连忙回复。  
   
“我说什么说！我在等你的呀！……哎呀反正他那么喜欢你只要没有阳痿你就不用担心！……好了就这了啊，我领导叫我了，今晚还得陪他去见个客户，就这，有啥事儿明天再找我，挂了啊！”  
   
“嘟嘟嘟……”  
   
见客户？渋谷挑眉。看来有的人忘了约定了。  
是你没给我提醒你的机会，不能怪我喔。  
看热闹不嫌事儿大的渋谷心情稍微变得好了点。  
   
不过想到今晚村上说不定就能被“干着干着就来感觉了”，他渋谷昴发自内心地羡慕。  
   
老夫老妻的可真好啊。相爱久了这些乱七八糟的事就都不是问题了，处理起来简单粗暴毫不做作。  
大概床头打架床尾和就是他们这个样子的吧。  
   
   
可是现在的小年轻们又是怎么相处的呢？  
   
站在便利店门外，透过玻璃看到偷偷摸摸牵着手购物的学生情侣，渋谷想起了和丸山同级的安田章大和低丸山一级的大仓忠义。  
其实说实话渋谷也分不清他俩谁在“上面”谁在“下面”。安田性格虽然温顺天然但意外的男前；大仓外表虽然高大帅气但女子力似乎又过分强了点。  
   
思忖片刻，渋谷还是选中了一起玩过游戏的大仓进行场外援助。  
   
打开对话框编辑好「恋人对你没性趣怎么办」并点击发送，渋谷丢掉烟头，一把推开便利店的门。  
   
   
几乎在显示发送成功的那一瞬间，消息的铃声就响了起来。渋谷一边寻找冷藏柜一边点开大仓的回复：  
   
「丸さん对你硬不起来？」  
   
渋谷想了想，这两天丸山睡觉时喜欢从后背搂着他，害得他半夜总能被身后或顶在大腿或顶在腰间的硬东西硌醒。  
于是回复：  
「那倒没有」

「那我觉得你俩有病。」  
   
你以为我找你是为了找医生的？有病没病用你管！  
渋谷翻了个白眼，从冷藏柜里取出两罐啤酒的功夫，大仓又发来一条消息：  
「你就说点骚话嘛。」  
   
「？」  
   
「撩他啊，死命撩。看他能忍到什么时候。」  
   
「怎么说」  
渋谷单手码着短信，另一只手捧着啤酒在收银处排队等候时，视线不自觉地瞄向货架上摆的花花绿绿的保险套。  
   
「黄片儿都白看了！」  
   
渋谷回过神，瞥见大仓发来的消息轻笑出声，将啤酒放在柜台上，认真地回复道：  
   
「你看片还听他们说了什么」  
   
   
不出意外，大仓迟了半晌才回了条仿佛能听到发送人怒吼的消息：  
「你这么毒，活该一辈子没有性生活！」  
 

就你也好意思说我毒？  
渋谷不屑地撇撇嘴，把手机塞进兜里。  
   
   
   
那就撩呗。  
作为学长，哪儿还能被傻学弟牵着跑。  
 

 

 ＊

   
   
渋谷刷开房门，正好撞见丸山身穿短裤赤裸着上身从浴室里走出来。  
   
“小渋回来啦。”丸山用雪白的浴巾粗鲁地揉擦他柔顺的棕色短发，冲渋谷绽开一个饱含青春气息的笑容：“出汗太多，我就去冲了个澡。”  
   
接过塑料袋先摆在柜子上，见渋谷不自然地偏过头望向电视机，丸山两颊的酒窝因愧疚地抿嘴而更加明显：“啊，那个……对不起，小渋，我没弄好……”  
   
“喔……没事……”渋谷松了口气，不能用电视播放真的太好了。  
   
“小渋又抽烟了？”一开口说话烟味就藏不住，丸山故意做出嫌弃的表情，食指夸张地摩蹭鼻头。  
   
“嗯。”无法反驳。  
   
“不乖！”丸山努嘴，语气中透出淡淡的责怪。  
 

面前青年身上浴液的清香似乎也具有催情的功效，渋谷的喉结上下滚动，低垂眼睑不敢抬头，浓密的睫毛颤抖不已，强装镇定地清了清嗓子问道：“那……你要来惩罚我吗？”  
   
丸山一怔，徐徐勾起唇角，笑得像春日里最明媚的一束阳光。他宠溺地摸摸渋谷的头顶：“这都哪儿跟哪儿啊！”  
   
“……嘁。”渋谷炸毛，头摇得像个拨浪鼓来甩开头顶的大手，踢掉鞋子撞开丸山赌气地往房间里钻。  
   
“抽烟就是有害健康呀！而且对嗓子也不好嘛我的未来大歌星～”丸山讨好地踮脚跟在渋谷后面去牵他躲闪的手。  
   
我嗓子好得很，我就乐意糟蹋，深喉都没问题。  
敢这么想并不等于好意思这么说出来，渋谷将不满憋在心里大喊大叫，气鼓鼓地坐在床上仰头瞪着丸山。  
   
“又变成小河豚啦。”  
对恋人捉摸不透的脾气早已见怪不怪，丸山紧挨渋谷坐下，模仿他鼓起嘴巴，眼角仍漾着和煦的笑意。  
 

一拳打在棉花上的感觉让渋谷有些烦躁。他斜眼盯着丸山嘴边的那颗痣，愈发认为它在故意散发着青涩的内敛的性感，来勾引着自己进入成熟的缠绵的梦境。  
   
   
如果只剩一颗子弹，那就要让这颗子弹直接打进敌人的火药库，炸他个人仰马翻。  
   
   
渋谷心一横，抬起腿跨坐在丸山的大腿上，胳膊顺势攀上丸山的脖子，动作生涩笨拙，俏皮的风情在眼尾纹路中蔓延。  
渋谷低头吻上那颗痣，再刮蹭到丸山干燥的唇，顺着热烫的脸颊，厮磨他不住抖动的眼睑，井然有序的动作，伴随着急促失控的呼吸：  
   
“不想看电影了，我想要你。”  
   
   
丸山似乎没反应过来，眼睛睁得大大的，仍保持着呆滞的状态。可胯间的家伙已经不受任何影响地抬了头，恰好就顶在渋谷的股间。  
   
渋谷紧绷起臀瓣隔靴搔痒般安抚着身下的凶器，满意地看到恋人最直接的欲望对刚才的所作所为给予了超高分的评价，等待着丸山动情的低吼，对自己这等尤物进行迫不及待地占有。  
   
   
“烟味好呛。”丸山皱起鼻子。  
 

“？”  
   
就在渋谷想要撂挑子不干起身骂人时，丸山趁机搂住他的细腰，用力一个转身反将他压在身下。  
渋谷惊魂未定，对上丸山灿烂的笑眼。  
   
事实证明丸山可能也没多讨厌烟味。  
   
夺回主动权的青年不给前辈任何泛醒的机会，毫不迟疑地伸出舌头搅动渋谷湿漉漉的口腔，不含任何技巧，霸道地用自己的气息来置换他赖以生存的氧气。

渋谷感觉胸口满满的，火热的欲望从头顶和下身回笼到心脏，扑通扑通跳得激烈异常。  
奇怪了，明明他的下身硬得生疼，可是后面好像没什么反应……不是听说性致来了，那里就会分泌出用以润滑的液体么？  
渋谷悄悄伸出一只手朝身后探去再次确认，真的一点也不湿。  
   
这可如何是好！  
终于等到这一刻了，居然是自己的身体不争气？！  
   
   
“在担心吗？”注意到渋谷分神，丸山柔声询问。  
   
事已至此，渋谷轻咬泛着粉红色光泽的下唇，疑惑又害羞地点点头。  
   
“我懂小渋喔。”  
丸山微笑，轻轻拂动恋人耳边的刘海。

   
“没关系的。不管将来小渋就留在大阪还是想去东京，不管将来小渋是普通的上班族还是成为了大歌星，我都会跟着小渋，一辈子跟着。  
   
“和小渋在一起这么久却不敢对小渋提出过分的要求，是担心小渋觉得我…我比小渋年龄小…心智不成熟光想着那些事。我真的好喜欢好喜欢小渋啊，我想让小渋觉得我是个真正尊重你的人啊。  
   
“这次征求小渋意见的时候我可紧张坏了！生怕小渋会对我产生反感。没想到小渋答应了，我太开心了！但又一想，小渋毫无防备，如此信任我，我再对小渋心怀非分之想的话也太过分了！于是，就暗暗发誓绝不可以对小渋动手动脚。  
   
“哎，其实也是因为，我害怕啊。我怕如果做了，小渋会当做分手炮来对待…想着什么都发生了，分手也无憾了吧……我才不要这样！如果没有发展到那一步，人们不是往往会觉得一切才刚刚开始嘛？  
   
“只是刚开始的话那就没有关系，矛盾不会被放大因为我们还可以磨合，可以毫无保留地、更深刻地相爱。我们还有很多事没有做，还有很多年需要我们一起走下去。  
   
“喜欢小渋。从见到小渋起的那一天，我就知道我不会遇到比小渋更好的人了。我不舍得急着和小渋尝遍所有新鲜，我想和小渋慢慢地，稳稳地，过完这辈子……”  
   
   
突如其来的一大串告白令渋谷呼吸都变得小心翼翼，心尖儿像被羽毛轻柔拨弄一般，酥麻的，痒痒的。  
 

可是，笨蛋，你哪里懂我了啊！  
我哪里是在担心这个啦！  
 

最初渋谷也只是笑得眼睛弯弯，但不知为何越笑声音越大，逐渐上气不接下气，肩膀剧烈抖动，连带着床铺也跟着震颤。  
   
丸山怕渋谷呛到，连忙扶他坐起来，温声安抚道：“好了，好了，乖”，手掌轻拍渋谷的后背帮他顺着气。  
渋谷咳嗽了两声终于停了下来。伸手擦掉眼角笑出的泪花，托起丸山留了稀疏的青绒胡须的下巴，水汪汪的眸子清澈明亮：  
   
“那，你愿意和我今晚就开始吗？”  
   
   
丸山的回答是温柔的一个吻，坚定地印上渋谷的嘴唇。  
   
   
吻的意义在渋谷张开嘴的那一刻变了质。  
丸山食髓知味地再次探进去吮吸甜腻的津液，细细舔咬渋谷的牙龈和齿贝，一圈圈勾画着上颚的曲线，略带强硬地卷起他柔软的小舌纠缠缱绻。  
   
渋谷被吻得意乱情迷，连衣服早已尽数被丸山脱下都没发觉。扭动着不由自主地贴紧对方温度偏高的身体，对恋人肌肤的迫切渴求让渋谷变得敏感异常，每一个细胞都在叫嚣着想要更多的爱抚。仅仅是丸山鼻息喷出的温热的微弱的气流，就足以将他撩拨到低声嘤咛。更别胸前的樱红被丸山咬在齿间故意磨擦，叛逆的脐钉被坏心地轻轻拉扯又痛又痒，脆弱的下身被温热的大手用稍重的力道挑逗着撸动。  
   
“呜…不行了……”  
真的不行了。和喜欢的人做这些事是这么舒服的吗？什么也不必担心，尽情沉浸在这磨人的爱欲里就好，把身体全部交给爱他的丸山就好。真的好舒服啊，舒服到让他现在就死掉也值了。  
   
“乖，这才刚开始呢。”  
丸山把恋人泄出的精华涂抹在他紧致的后穴，打着旋揉按，轻轻抠挖寻找敏感点。  
   
渋谷脸上浮现出微醺的神采，脑海中仍在不停过电，闪现他在成人录像里听过的各种各样求欢的尖叫。他不知道自己发出的声音是否也像片子里表现的那样撩人，但是已经顾不得那么多了，他最喜欢的人正在挖掘他埋藏到深不见底的欲望，骇人的陌生快感却因此越积越高，自懵懂以来对性的所有最美妙的幻想在此刻都显得乏味和苍白。  
   
   
   
当丸山狼狈地打开柜子抽屉寻找因状况突发而缺席的安全套时，渋谷则靠在床头平复着呼吸，用懒得聚焦的双眼追随丸山的背影。  
   
终于想起了什么，渋谷轻轻蹬了丸山一脚吸引了他的注意，随后从床边拽来一半已经拖在地板上的外套，摸进口袋，掏出一个包装闪耀的小盒子。  
   
“这两天夜里…我，我大概圈了你的尺寸……你试试这个合不合适。”  
越说声音越小，最后干脆直接扭过脸不再接受丸山玩味的凝视。  
   
丸山没有接过盒子，只是跪坐着好整以暇地歪头，身体微微后倾，双手撑在脚两侧，藏在短裤里的性器高高地撑起了帐篷：  
“小渋自己来试试。”  
   
渋谷不是没有设想过当丸山知道自己已经买好安全套时会有的表情：惊讶中带着感动的喜悦，或是调情般笑他饥渴淫荡。  
唯独没料到居然是这样恶劣的坦然。  
   
好狡猾！  
莫名觉得自己输了！

渋谷忿忿地撑起虚浮的身体听话地爬向丸山，扯下他的短裤，挑衅般地将保险套丢在一旁，然后俯身在直挺挺的性器顶端“啾”地亲了一口。  
   
丸山倒抽冷气，猛地伸手捏紧渋谷赤裸的削瘦肩膀，气息不稳地警告：  
“明天回家要是一瘸一拐的，可不要埋怨我。”  
   
渋谷望着聆口渗出的液体顿了顿，轻飘飘的语气透着不以为然：  
“把我干到腿软，我就回不了家了。”  
   
   
手中虚握的性器怒涨到极致，侵略性强得让渋谷下意识惊慌地松开手抬起头，看到丸山本就细长的眼睛危险地眯起，目光里一览无遗的欲望，面无表情的脸庞，鬓角滑落的汗滴和颈上暴起的青筋。  
   
渋谷本能地向后退缩，喉咙处却忍不住呜咽着发出兴奋的悲鸣。  
   
   
对！宝贝儿，就这样！疯狂吧Maru，为了我而疯狂吧！占有我！一辈子，用你的心脏和身体来爱我！  
   
   
在被当作猎物一般完全被扑倒在床上的瞬间，渋谷把脸埋在丸山的颈窝，嘴角挂上了飨足又得意的笑容。  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
———————————————————————  
   
   
   
   
十年后的某一天。  
   
   
   
坐在鸟贵族株式会社社长办公室的大仓忠义收到了一条来自当红摇滚歌手渋谷昴的短信：  
   
「Maru太爱我了怎么办」  
   
   
   
「我觉得你俩有病。」  
   
大仓搁下手机，漠然拧开一瓶碳酸饮料。  
   
 

 

Fin.


End file.
